


A day in

by ReaseA



Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA
Summary: Octavian and Nico spend some quality time together;)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian
Series: All of my Octavian/Nico smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994854
Kudos: 8





	A day in

**Author's Note:**

> My vary good friend helped me write this with out there help this would not exist

Octavian had been dating Nico for a while, it had been one of the best weeks of his life. Being with him was wonderful, he felt like he could be himself around Nico now he had someone he knew he could trust. The two had gone on a few dates, into Rome but Octavian didn’t really like going into the city. 

They were sitting in their now shared room, Nico was laid out on the bed reading by some German political theorist that Octavian couldn’t remember the name of just that he was a son of Pluto. Octavian was on the other side of the bed looking over the fist courts schedule for the upcoming week. It was horribly boring but being with Nico made it bearable.

“I’m bored” Nico whined

“You’re not enjoying the book?” Octavian asked 

“Well, I love the works of my brother. He can be a bit wordy,” Nico said, putting a bookmark on his page and setting it down on the side table.

“Well, what do you want to do” Octavian responded, diverting his attention from the papers to Nico.

Nico moved up the bed next to him and laid his head into Octavian's lap, this was probably the best part of dating Nico, he was so cuddly.

“I want to do something fun,” he said, cuddling up to his stomach. 

Once he was done talking he thought for a moment. “Can I show you something?” He asked, getting up off the bed.

“Of course Neek,” Octavian said 

Nico reached out his hand and Octavian grabbed it and got up. The room started to get darker, no the room wasn’t getting darker the shadows were getting closer. The two got pulled into them together.

Octavian hadn’t ever shadow traveled, Nico had tried to explain to him something about traveling along shadows but he didn’t understand. But now that he was doing it all made even less sense. Nico was ahead of him or whatever counted as ahead in this pitch-black nothing. But they were moving through the nothing very quickly. 

Soon enough the shadows pushed them out into a room. It was dark, Octavian couldn’t see in front of him. 

“One sec I need to turn on the lights,” Nico said letting go of his hand.

The lights shined, illuminating the whole room. It was a bedroom. The most immediately striking thing about it was the bed that was in the middle of the back wall it was large, bigger than the ones at camp. The walls were decorated with flags and posters, the flags were from all around the world. One Octavian recognized as the Italian flag, another was the flag of a county Octavian didn’t recognize, it had six stripes, the colors of the rainbow. The posters were from a wide variety of bands, obvious ones that he expected, like Green Day and My Chemical Romance,’ but ones Octavian didn’t even recognize like ‘heathers’ which looked more like a musical poster. There were hundreds of different little things on the walls. There was a small sitting area in the corner next to a door to what Octavian guessed to be a balcony but it was obscured by thick curtains. Nico was standing next to a writers table, on the table there was a closed computer next to it was a large box of lollipops, like you’d find in a gas station. 

“What do you think?” Nico asked, leaning against the table. 

“A beautiful place you got here,” Octavian said quietly “Nico where are we?” He asked but he was sure he already knew. 

“Oh we’re at my dad’s but he’s not here right now, should be at a meeting with the other underworld gods,” Nico said matter of a factly

“So we’re in the underworld?” Octavian asked, unintentionally high pitched. 

“It’s ok Oct, come here,” Nico said in a kind voice.

Octavian walked over and Nico pulled his waist into his own.

“This is my home and I won’t let anything happen to you,” Nico said. 

Nico only pulled away after recalling the lollipops on his desk, attempting to comfort Octavian with the sweets. He grabbed a red one and offered it to the other boy, an eyebrow raised. Of course, Octavian didn’t want to seem rude by rejecting the offer, so he plucked it from his hands, unwrapping it, and sticking it into his mouth.

Nico was caught off guard by just how sensual the simple act was. He hadn’t realized, in the short time that they had been dating, just how plump his lips were. Now, all his attention was drawn to him and the lollipop.

“Thanks,” he mumbled out, voice muffled by the candy between his lips. Nico’s staring was going right over his head as he went to sit down on the edge of the bed, still a little disoriented from the shadow traveling. He had to admit, having something to gnaw on was quite relaxing. Forgetting himself, he started to suck on the lollipop as he looked around the room in wonder. All the little details reminded him of everything he liked about Nico, all the crooked posters stapled to the wall, and what looked like old concert tickets stuck in with thumbtacks. The boy in question was still stuck in his position, just watching his mouth work around the candy. Breaking out of his trance-like state, he moved to sit beside him. 

“So, um, you like my room?” Nico strained, brain struggling to find words. At that, Octavian whipped his head around to face him, eagerly nodding. His enthusiasm made the other grin, mind temporarily distracted from his lips. “Oh, great! I’m really glad. It feels good to get to show it off, you know?” He reached a hand to scratch the back of his neck, relieved that his boyfriend felt comfortable now. 

Octavian pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, waving it around as he started to speak. “I really like all the flags, it’s a nice touch,” he explained. 

“T-thanks,” Nico said, flustered. He really liked to get compliments but couldn’t handle them. But Octavian wasn’t helping with him sucking at the lollipop, he was making small sucking noises in his mouth.

Octavian noticed how the other boy was staring so intently at him and mistook it as a desire for the sweet treat in his mouth. Extending his hand, he offered it to him with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, did you want a taste?” 

Nico’s limbs tensed up at the action, the flush on his face only growing. Tenderly taking it from his grasp, he stuck it in his mouth. The taste of his saliva dancing with the cherry flavor on his tongue was enchanting. The thousands of lollipops he had tasted in his lifetime had never, ever, been so delectable. 

Octavian was stunned into silence at the look on his face. He appeared to be enjoying himself so much, just from sharing a piece of candy. He clapped a hand across his mouth as he realized what he had just done. “Oh my gods we basically just kissed,” came from his covered mouth, his eyes widened with a hint of panic. “You didn’t have to go along with it!” he exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. 

Blood rushed to his face, nearly matching the candy in his hand. “But you offered! I-I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable, and you know how much I love the cherry ones,” he stuttered out, exasperated. Glancing over, he noticed that his face was just as red, if not more. “Just… Just forget about it, okay? That was my bad, I misread this whole thing, ”he muttered, burying his face in his hands, the lollipop dangling from his fingers, paying it no mind as he tried to distract himself from one of the most embarrassing things he had ever done. 

Feeling the candy being removed from his grasp, he looked up again. “W-what..?” 

“Just stop talking for a moment, Nico,” Octavian whispered, face just inches away from . The room was starting to feel stuffy as Nico’s eyes trailed down to his lips. Once again, he was entranced by his actions. 

The lollipop pushed past his ample lips, a pop sound echoing through the impossibly silent room. His teeth clacked ever so slightly as he sucked on it. Even though he appeared to be embarrassed, he continued his lethargic movements, almost as if he was under a spell. It didn’t help that his eyes were nearly closed in pleasure at the taste of what Nico left behind on the candy. Now he understood the face he made previously. 

Tenderly reaching forward, Octavian gripped his chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing him to look up. His thumb trailed up to rest on his lower lip, tugging it down. Using his other hand, he transferred the candy to his now gaped mouth. Nico was in utter shock, eyes wide open as he stared down his nose at Octavian, who was concentrated on the task before him. “You said it was your favorite,” he muttered, licking his lips. 

Nico felt himself growing harder with each movement. He wanted more, he didn’t want some stupid indirect kiss, he wanted him. Tossing aside the candy, he smashed his lips into Octavian’s, disregarding the nagging thought of something sticky now on his floor. 

The sudden release of tension in the room was relieving, so much so that it took Octavian a full second to realize that he was being kissed. Finally getting a grasp, he clutched onto the collar of Nico’s shirt, pulling him in so that they were chest to chest. It felt like everything had been leading to this as he kissed harder, pressing against his boyfriend with vigor. He pulled away in an attempt to catch his breath after such an intense kiss. 

Nico had a different idea as he all but pounced on top of him, leading him to lay down on the bed as he straddled his hips. His boner was painfully obvious at this point as it pressed against Octavian’s lower stomach. Both of them were flushed and panting already, and it didn’t help that Octavian had started to grind his hips up without realizing.

Octavian realized what he was doing, and decided to go with it. His hand gripped the back of Nico’s neck, pulling him down to continue the earlier kiss. Something else spurred up in him, and he used his strength to flip them over, ending with him on top instead. It sent a rush of adrenaline through his body, causing him to get even more excited than he already was. Ready to go even further, Nico started to tug at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it all the way over his head. His half-naked body was intoxicating to caress.

They stayed like that for a while, giving each other passionate kisses and soft touches. As much as Octavian loved how his fingers brushed against his sensitive skin, he desired more. Running his burning hands up the front of his partner’s shirt, he tested the waters by flicking his nipple ever so slightly. Nico’s small hums of appreciation quickly jumped to a full-blown moan, eyes shooting open with surprise. “Oct? Are you sure?” he murmured, lips moving against his as he spoke, not bothering to pull away any further. 

He responded without hesitation. “I’ve wanted this for too long.”

And that was the breaking point. Both boys rushed to pull their clothes all the way off, leaving them to sit in their boxers. Octavian stayed on top, giving him more freedom to trail kisses down his jaw and across his chest. One hand held him up above him, but the other hand found it’s place back on Nico’s chest, playing with his nipples one at a time. Being on the bottom left him only one option, to softly pant and moan into his ear as a way of encouraging him. He felt too much pressure, though, and started to thrust his hips up to meet each of Octavian’s thrusts down. 

Deciding to take initiative, Nico reached a hand down in between their moving bodies. He pulled out Octavian’s throbbing dick, stroking it hesitantly. With just one touch he could tell it was big, and he was taken aback with how badly he wanted it. Using his other hand, he quickly took his boxers off, tossing them alongside their other clothes. “I want you, please Octavian, I… I need you in me right now,” he moaned. 

The boy on top didn’t want to think twice about following his instructions, but it occurred to him that they hadn’t done anything to prep. “Don’t worry, we’re getting there, just be patient. Need you to be good for me and wait.” He brought his fingers up to Nico’s mouth, urging him to take them in his mouth. He was excited to get any type of stimulation, so he sucked them into his mouth, lewd noises dripping from his mouth, little moans escaping around his fingers. He greedily lapped at them, eager to have something down his throat. 

While Octavian distracted him, he searched around for a bottle of lube. Spotting it on the nightstand, he grabbed it with his other hand. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and moved his body down, so he had better access to his ass. Setting one finger near the entrance, he squeezed some lube at the juncture, making sure to be generous. Slowly, he pressed the finger in. “Just relax for me, take some deep breaths,” he murmured, careful to keep his pace slow. Nico went along with it, closing his eyes and relaxing his lower half. His hands, however, had clenched around the sheets. Bit by bit, Octavian could feel that it was getting easier, and more pleasurable if Nico’s moans were anything to go off of, to thrust his finger in and out. He took this as a sign to put in another. He made sure to use more lube as he continued, keeping the same pace. 

Nico was an absolute mess at this point, all groans and huffs at the pleasure. His face was coated in sweat as Octavian worked his hole open. It was indeed becoming less of the preparation and more like the sex, but they still had some stretching to do. Octavian may be smaller than him, but he didn’t doubt for a second that it would still hurt. 

But clearly Nico wasn’t thinking the same, he started to grind against Octavian's fingers. Everything in him was drawn towards feeling full, and he needed more. “Please, please please please,” he begged. “Give me more, stop teasing me.”

Responding to his pleas, Octavian pushed a third finger in, feeling just how tight he remained, even with all they had done already. As soon as he felt like they were both ready, he pulled his fingers out, despite Nico’s desperate whines at the loss of stimulation. Reaching into the pocket of his discarded pants, he grabbed a condom and pulled it on. He returned quickly and lined himself up with his slick hole, adding even more lube. “You ready?” he asked, barely even waiting for the tiniest of head nods from Nico. He felt too overwhelmed to do anything other than look up at him with a wide-eyed stare, trying to communicate just how badly he wanted it. 

He pushed in with a deep groan, a feeling of pure ecstasy wash over him. Nico’s legs trembled as he felt the burn. His mouth dropped open as he wordlessly panted, not having enough air to form anything other than a weak whimper here and there. Octavian pushed himself all the way in. Feeling him sheathed in his ass was nearly overwhelming. Nico was getting impatient, though, and decided to take matters into his own hands. Wrapping his legs around his waist, he bucked his hips up in an attempt to get him to move. Octavian took the hint and started to pump his pelvis back and forth. Each time, their hips met, and for a while it was just right. Nico’s cock ached for some attention, though, Octavian reached down to stroke it in time with his thrusts. 

Octavian sped up slightly, Nico moaned loudly. “You want me to slow down?” Octavian asked, he didn’t want to though he wanted to go even faster.

“Gods no” Nico pleaded, Octavian hadn't stopped so his voice came out shaky. 

Octavian took this as a sign to speed up even more, both of them were panting and moaning with every thrust. Octavian felt like he was in Elysium, he felt Nico’s tight hole around his dick. He reached down and felt his ass, pulling him up a bit so it’d be easier to feel him. 

The unintended consequences of this was him hitting Nico’s g spot “My god's Octavian I’m gonna cum”

Octavian was close, losing himself too. Everything around him seemed to blur as he came, his dick became too sensitive to continue thrusting into his ass. Nico released his load just seconds after he did, covering his own torso. They were both exhausted, panting heavily as Octavian dropped his body on top of Nico’s. 

“You did so well Neek, that was amazing,” Octavian whispered in his ear, using a hand to stroke his cheek. Nico grinned and leaned to press a kiss onto his forehead.

“Why don’t you go grab me a tissue from the desk, then we can get some rest?” Nico suggested. Octavian obeyed him, cleaning the both of them up before returning to cuddle into his side. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this;) 
> 
> Please kudos and tell me what you want nico and Octavian to do next;)


End file.
